Magical Girl Sleepover
by RoxyYourSoxy
Summary: What happens when Moemura and Madoka have a sleepover? Moemura x Madoka and Kyoko x Mami
1. Chapter 1

Akemi Homura was about to make the biggest decision of her entire life, the outcome of which could completely change everything she's ever known. Sweat dripped from her brow, her feet shuffled in place, her entire face a nervous wreck; she knew that she had to face this situation now, no running away from it. Her mouth grew dry as she tried to speak, making only nervous gulps in place of words. "Stop it" she thought to herself "You've fought witches, stolen firearms and explosives from the yakuza, you can do this!" She expressed a shaky grin on her face and look towards the person in front of her.

"So Homura, what will it be? Will you go through with it?"

"Yes! Yes I will!" Homura replied happily, her nervousness still very apparent.

"That's great!" Madoka replied with glee "I'm so glad you want to have a sleep over with me!" a very pleased smile now brimming on Madoka's face.

Homura couldn't help but blush from Madoka smiling at her like that. Madoka noticing this moved in closer to Homura and wrapped her arm around Homura, letting her hand rest on her shoulder. Homura's face went from a cherry blossom pink to a deep crimson red. Homura was completely flushed with emotion, she couldn't believe that for once she'd be with Madoka, alone, just the two of them. She had longed for this moment more than anything else. Homuras eyes met Madokas, an intense passion gleamed through them as she looked at the girl she'd given up everything for.

"I…I-I'm really looking forward to this, M-Madoka…" Homura stuttered out before being promptly interrupted by the last person she wanted to see at this moment.

"Looking forward to what exactly Homura?" Kyoko asked teasingly, an extremely dirty grin plastered her face. "Are you and Madoka finally going to f-"

Kyoko met with the backside of a fist before finishing her sentence

"Ow! What the f-"

"You're really not learning are you?" Mami asked nonchalantly, retracting her hand from the top of Kyoko's head. "Sorry about that Homura, Madoka. Kyoko can really be too much of a bad girl sometimes. Especially when it comes to other peoples business"

"Oh I'm the bad girl?" Kyoko replied deviously, the same dirty grin came back on her face "Then how come the one getting punished last night wa-"

Mami's fist met with the top of Kyoko's head once again.

"STOP THAT!" Kyoko yelled angrily "THAT FUC-"

Once more Mami's fist met with kyoko, this time much harsher "I could keep this up all day you know, but I'm sure you'd tire out before then." Mami gave a sly grin towards Kyoko "Much like how you tire out too fast for a lot of things~"

"I….." Kyoko started "Whatever….." She took a bite of the candy bar she had in her hand, looking away aggravated.

Mami shook her head before looking back at Homura and Madoka. "So, what DO the two of you have planned?"

"HEY I HOW COME YOU GET TO AS-" Kyoko started just before Mami shoved the candy bar she had be eating right into her mouth

"I was just asking Homura if she'd like to have a sleepover with me" Madoka stated cheerily, looking back at Homura with the same gleeful smile on her face.

Mami smiled at the news "Awwwww how sweet~ I hope the two of you have a great time~"

"So what time should we be at your house Madoka?" Kyoko chimed in, after having choked down the candy bar that had been rudely shoved down her throat.

Mami rolled her eyes. "Kyoko, I think they want this to be just for them" Mami half whispered to Kyoko, nudging her arm.

"Wh-What? N-No it's not like that at all! We were just about to invite you guys too!" Homura stated loudly, blushing badly from Mami's implications, and kicking herself in her mind for saying that.

Madoka catching on to how Homura felt, agreed with her. "Yeah, it'll be a sleepover for the whole gang!"

"O-Oh" Mami replied, being taken aback. "Well then Kyoko and I would love to sleep over."

"I'll bring over the party games and food!" Kyoko yelled, visually happy from being included in the festivities.

"Well then it's decided, I'll meet all of you at my house at around 7 pm!" Madoka smiled at everyone before parting ways.

"Yeah, s-see you guys later!" Homura said, expressing a very weak excitement, still yelling at herself in her head for badly screwing up alone time with Madoka

"Come on Mami, we need to go buy a ton of sweets for the party!" Kyoko sang, practically skipping ahead towards the city

Mami sighed. "You mean you pick out the most tooth-decaying candy that I end up having to pay for?"

"Exactly!" Kyoko laughed, smiling at her blonde companion.

"Uh, hey guys?" Sayaka asked very confused and out of the loop "Did I miss anyth-"

"Sleepover. 7pm. Madoka's House" Kyoko yelled back as she and Mami walked away

"Uh…..ok?" Sayaka practically yelled to herself since everyone else seemed to have left.


	2. Chapter 2

Homura squirmed against Madoka, her breathing labored, her face flushed, and her body trembling under that of her pink haired companion. Their bodies intertwined with one another, both sweating profusely from the situation they've gotten into. Eyes locked between the too, both showing an incredible trust of one another.

"Homura…I'm sorry…this….ahhhh" Madoka gently whispered, unable to stifle any moan that escaped her mouth. "I hope I'm…ahnn….being gentle enough." Madoka apologized, looking back at her raven haired partner.

"N-No Madoka…this…ahh….this is f-fine. P-Please, d-don't stop on my a-account! Ah!" Homura pleaded, her face burning red from her body against Madokas'.

"I'm…..I'm going to r-really go for it now H-Homura, p-please be strong!" Madoka stated, reaching out her arm in-between Homura's legs.

"Ahhh! N-No! I-I'm sorry Madoka, I-I don't think I c-can…ahhh!" Homura cried as her body bucked from under her, making her crash to the ground with Madoka.

"You guys take twister waaaaaaaay too seriously." Kyoko giggled, popping in another piece of hard candy into her mouth, making it the 24th piece of candy she's eaten within the past hour.

"Well it was really tough!" Madoka exclaimed. "How was I supposed to get my right hand all the way to red!" a small pout visible on her face.

"S-Sorry Madoka." Homura apologized, looking down at her feet, not sure what to do with herself.

"Nooooo that was great Homura!" Madoka said, smiling at her panting companion. "We almost beat Kyoko and Mami. I think that's an achievement in itself!" Madoka now pulling in Homura for a hug. "I'm really glad you made it Homura…."

Homura was taken aback for a few seconds before embracing Madoka with her own hug "I wouldn't miss it for the entire world." Homura whispered, a small smile shining on her face.

"You two did a really amazing job, 2 more moves and you would have beaten us~" Mami cheered, her ever pleasant smile as apparent as ever.

"Yeah, but, they still lost." Kyoko stated with a sneering grin on her face "Not like they could hope to win. Especially if they knew how flexible you were in b-" Kyoko was swiftly interrupted by being pushed off of the edge of the couch by her blonde partner.

"YOU KNOW IF YOU KEEP THIS UP I'LL-" Kyoko screeched

"You'll put me in a diabetic coma with the mountains of junkfood and candy you buy with my money?" Mami retorted, a small devious grin making its way out on her face.

"I….whatever!" Kyoko sat back down on the couch, sipping her soda loudly in scorn.

Homura and Madoka made their way to the couch parallel of where Mami and Kyoko were sitting. Madoka slowly and quietly moved her hand under one of the throw pillows, gently clasping her hand with Homuras. Homura instinctively blushed, her glasses fogged up almost immediately.

"Hey what are you two up to?" Kyoko asked, staring straight at Homura.

"N-Nothing! I-I'm just a bit lightheaded from that game! I'm going to go to the kitchen and get some water, i-is that ok Madoka?" Homura asked, though, already making her way to the kitchen without an answer.

"W-Wait Homura! Watch out for the-" Madoka warned, but to no avail.

"AH!" Homura tripped over the wet kitchen floor, landing in a huge puddle.

"O…ow…." Homura rubbed her behind in pain.

Madoka hurried over to Homura, a small bit of fear on her face. "Are you alright Homura? I tried to tell you that our refrigerator was leaking so the floor would be wet." Madoka stated as apologetically as she could.

"I'm ok, but….now my clothes are all wet…." Homura looked down at the floor with despair. "I guess I'll just go home and change…."

"Oh no you won't!" Madoka stared at Homura, her face starting to flush as she talked. "I have a clean set of pajamas you can wear, so you won't be leaving me that easily!" Madoka stated as she smiled widely at Homura. She slid her hand under Homuras and gently held it. "So please stay?"

"I….I-I…w-w-well it, I….o-of course I'll stay!" Homura fumbled over her words before agreeing, her face a deep shade of red as she held Madoka's hand tightly.

Madoka helped Homura up off of the wet kitchen floor and led her back into the living room where Mami and Kyoko happened to be arguing again over Kyoko's idea of a proper diet. With Mami yelling that just because a candy is green, doesn't mean it's healthy like a vegetable, and Kyoko retorting with some sexual pun in place of an actual argument.

"Uhm…." Madoka mumbled as she stared at the two awkwardly.

"Oh, sorry about that Madoka, what's up?" Mami asked, her polite nature coming back into check.

"Homura slipped in the kitchen and her clothes are ruined, so we're going up to my room to get her all fixed up." Madoka said cheerily whilst holding Homuras hand. Homura blushingly wildly from Kyoko and Mami seeing them holding hands.

"Are you sure that's all you're going up there f-" Kyoko tried to tease, before getting her mouth covered by Mami's hand

"Alright we understand, come back down whenever you guys are able too~" Mami replied, smiling back at Homura and Madoka, letting out a very sly wink and giggle.

Madoka led Homura by hand up the stairs to her bedroom, both moving quickly to avoid any of Kyoko's smart comments. Both wondering what will really happen when they're finally alone, both expecting nothing, but both wishing for everything.

"You know it's mean to keep teasing them like that" Mami said, sighing at Kyoko, her eyes closed.

"I could tease you instead~" Kyoko replied, giving Mami a very quick but gentle kiss on the lips, licking her own afterwards. A gentle smile appearing on her face in place of her normally mocking grin.

"Well then I suppose that isn't too bad~" Mami smiled back at Kyoko before returning the kiss.

"So how about we play our own game of twist-" Kyoko tried to tease

"I could shoot you, you know" Mami interrupted with a displeased look on her face.

"I can be shot?" Kyoko looked at Mami in bewilderment.


	3. Chapter 3

Homura's heart was racing with a mixture of anticipation and fright as Madoka led her, by hand, to her room. Homura's hand got cold and clammy with sweat, she couldn't believe what was happening; being alone with Madoka and in her own bedroom no less, it felt like a dream and a nightmare wrapped in one. As the two girls made their way up the staircase, Madoka could tell something was off with Homura. Unsure as to what exactly was wrong, she turned her head back to Homura and let out a nice, reassuring smile, catching Homura off-guard, as she responded with a blush on her face.

The two girls finally made it back to Madoka's bedroom, Homura was taken in by it, a slight smile appearing on her face to the sight of the room. It was so nice and clean, definitely well kept; stuffed animals could be seen everywhere, something Madoka would have a lot of.

"Alright, let's go get you a change of clothes!" Madoka said cheerily. She closed the bedroom door and went to go digging through her dresser, trying to find something suitable for Homura to wear.

Homura patiently waited behind Madoka, like an obedient pet waiting for her master. "I-It doesn't have to be a-anything special really, anything will d-do" Homura stuttered, her hand clenching her other arm.

"Well I just want to find the perfect thing for you!" Madoka exclaimed. "Hmm let's see….OH! I think this would fit you very well~" Madoka handed Homura a pair of black plaid pajama pants and a white matching top.

"Th-Thanks Madoka!...uh-uhmmm….I have to change…s-so…" Homura responded, holding the pajamas close to her chest.

"O-Oh! Alright then Homura, I'll just be right outside if you need anything" said Madoka, smiling at homura with a slight blush of her own. She headed for the door and closed it, her back to it right now. "Homura's changing in there right now" Madoka thought to herself, her face blushing intensely from the idea of it.

"Ughhh, why can't we go see what they're doing?" Kyoko groaned, slamming her head backwards into the couch.

"You know what they're doing, give them some privacy for once. You're so nosey, you know that?" Mami sighed, rubbing the back of her head, annoyed.

"You say I'm nosey, but I could have sworn I use my tongue much, much more~" Kyoko grinned, eyeing Mami up and down.

"So you're not only nosey, but, you're also just a gigantic pervert too?" Mami responded, a bit put off. She turned with her back to Kyoko "Just go back to your cand-" Mami got cut off, as she found the red heads 2 hands groping and fondling her breasts. "Ah, h-hey!" Mami shouted quickly.

"Mmmmm candy huh? Well I do have 2 sweet little morsels right here~" Kyoko grinned deviously. "So how about I just put my mouth all ov-" This time Kyoko was interrupted as Mami shot straight up from her seat.

"You're right, we should go see what they're doing" Mami grabbed Kyoko's hand and led her outside of Madokas house.

"HEY HOW COME NOW YOU WANT TO GO SPY ON THEM? TEEEEAAASSSEEE-" Kyoko began shouting before Mami bopped her on the head again.

"Shut up, do you want to see what's going on or not?" Mami replied, leading kyoko to another side of Madokas house.

"Well yeah, but, why are we outside? They're upstairs you know?" Kyoko asked, confused as to what Mami was planning.

"Well yes they're upstairs, but they might hear us come up. Which is why….." Mami waited until they were face to face in front of a fence that scaled the side of the house. "We're going to climb this and see what's going on" Mami smiled at her own idea.

"….we're going to scale a fence made for vegetation? Or…what is this even used for?" Kyoko hesitated, feeling the idea was too stupid for even her to come up with. "This is like something out of a horrible teen drama"

"Suit yourself, but I'm going on ahead." Mami made sure the fence was stable and started climbing up towards Madokas bedroom window.

"H-Hey wait for me!" Kyoko shouted back, scaling up right behind, or rather below, Mami. Kyoko looked up ahead at Mami, who happened to be wearing her beautifully made nightgown. Luckily for Kyoko this meant an easy peek at her blonde girlfriends panties. "Oh my, wearing those black lacey ones are we~" Kyoko teased.

"St-Stop looking up my gown you cavity infested monster" Mami replied before reaching the bottom of Madokas' bedroom window. Mami started to peer through it, trying to see anything she could.

"See anything yet? Though, I am enjoying the view from down here" Kyoko grinned, still staring up Mami's nightgown.

"Oh shush" Mami replied. "So far I don't see muc-" Suddenly she saw a half naked Homura, only in her bra and panties. Mami gasped then tried to cover her mouth quickly, not wanting to alert the changing girl. Unfortunately she began to slowly lose her balance and fall backwards.

Homura moved her gaze over to the window, just in time to catch Mami staring back at her, with a deadpan expression as she fell backwards, taking Kyoko with her.

Homura screamed and covered herself. Madoka ran right back into the bedroom and right over to where Homura was cowering.

"What's wrong Homura?" Madoka asked, visibly worried. She wrapped her arms around Homura, embracing her to make Homura feel better.

"I-I thought I s-saw…..window….Mami…" Homura looked up to Madoka, realizing she was hugging her while practically naked. "uh-uh-uhmm M-M-Madoka, I….I-I mean…" Her face lit up, completely red with embarrassment.

"Hmm?..Oh….uh-uhmmm…" Madoka mumbled, helping Homura up and to her bed, sitting down next to her. Madoka was deep in though, staring intently ahead, not even blinking. Homura was confused as to what was happening, Madoka hadn't left, or said anything after she helped her up.

"Did I do something wrong?" Homura thought to herself. "Maybe I shouldn't have screamed? She probably thinks I'm just weird and get scared to easily….I wish she'd say something, I can't take it. Maybe I should say something? No, I wouldn't know what. If I don't say anything though she m-" Homura's inner-monologue was interrupted by Madoka mumbling something inaudible.

"Wh-what?" Homura asked, unsure of what Madoka had actually said.

Madoka looked down, mumbling again, her hair covering her face, her mind going into a thousand different directions at once; visibly shaking, her breath quickening, she seemed completely nervous.

"uh-uhmm...Madoka? a-are you alright?" Homura asked again, this time feeling a bit of fear in what's happening to her pink haired friend. Madoka never acted like this, she was always so confident and strong, what's wrong Homura wondered.

"….I….." Madoka began, taking a big gulp, her body shaking even more visibly now, sweat appearing all over her face, which was now bright red with a noticeable expression of nervousness on it.

"you?" Homura responded, still very confused.

Madoka gently pressed Homura against her bed, towering over her, silent and still for a few moments before slowly moving her face down until it was right in front of Homuras'. Madoka just stared at Homura, her face still red and nervous, but, her eyes noticeably more confident now. She pressed her lips tenderly against Homura's, kissing them lovingly and passionately.

Homura was completely shocked, her arms and legs went limp, she was unable to move any part of her body as her lips were being gently caressed by Madokas. She was completely taken in by the pink haired girls kiss, all her thinking, wondering, worrying, was completely shut down in that one instant. All Homura could do is enjoy Madoka kissing her, taking in her passion, it was complete bliss.

Madoka slowly parted her lips from Homura's. She stared deeply into the black haired girls eyes, her face seemed confused, but also very happy, and very cute, at least Madoka thought so. In that instant, everything changed. It wasn't just a sleepover with friends, it wasn't about Homura needing to change clothes, Mami and Kyoko weren't important. All that mattered right now, is that Madoka and Homura were together, in private.

"Homura" Madoka began, still staring right at the black haired girl "I love you" she finally finished before kissing Homura one more time.

Homura broke the kiss and stared and Madoka, trying to catch her breath and trying to regain any composure she had left. Homura stared and Madoka for a while until, suddenly, tears started to fall down Homura's face.


End file.
